Not Lonely Anymore
by phz
Summary: It was halloween night, Roxas' an outcast. when everyone had fun, he was alone untill... want to know what happened, click it! akuroku


I'm back with one shot, it's beta'd by my lovely friend here plushie, i cant thank her enough for doing it. this one's written for Halloween day, which is today my time. I'm glad that I finished it before the deadline xD

Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own KH they own me xD/this is a shonen-ai fic, if you dun like it click back.

* * *

It was Halloween, high school students were busy with sending invitations to their friends for the Halloween party, and some girls were having sleepover at each other's houses. The smaller children were going to prepare their costumes and their moms would say how cute they were. Almost everyone was in the festive spirit except one blond teen.

He was looking at one of the students in the crowd, a certain red haired dude, who happened to be the most popular in school. He might be the most prominent person in school, but he never let that side get to him. He did have friends with the average students more than those rich fellows. Seemingly he was surrounded by his fangirls asking him to join their Halloween parties.

Without second thought, the blond teen retreated from his position and headed straight out of the school ground, the centre of attention spotted a glimpse of his defeated friend's back before it disappear right before his eyes. "Roxas…" he whispered to himself, feeling a little guilty. He pushed away all the other rabid girls, mumbling a few apologies and chose to run after his little blond friend.

It was quieter in the school garden, the dying autumn leaves were scattered messily on the entire floor. Being an average student wasn't that bad, but if you are anti-social and hard to speak up, you're going to have a tough time making friends. Axel was Roxas' first friend after his enrollment in this school. He did introduce his other friends, but Roxas felt awkward around them. Feeling a little left out every time they gather; soon he locked himself far away from the outside world.

Icy cool wind blew strongly against the freezing teen as he walked upon the slightly wet snowy pavement alone. Deep sapphire eyes gazed up on the sky, sighing as he continued returning back to his so called home. On his way back, the children from the neighborhood already had their costumes on. He smiled at the pair, which consisted of a mother patting her child on the head, who wore green dinosaur costume.

The child waved at the teen, screaming 'Happy Halloween!' Roxas couldn't help but smiled weakly and mouth back a happy Halloween to the small child. The weather was getting colder as the sunset came and the moon rose. His house was getting nearer while Roxas quickened his footsteps. He opened the door with his spare key, knowing that his parents weren't home; they were on the vacation and left him with the house.

Roxas mumbled softly and sadly, "I'm home…" He tossed all his belongings into his room, not bothering to tidy it up. He made his way to his couch and turned on the television, trying to make his time pass by quickly by watching shows. Switching between every channel he could find, all of them were broadcasted with horror movies, even though he hated horror movies, but it will do for now. He settled in with the seventh channel showing 'The Grudge'.

He had fallen asleep after the first half of the movie had played, screams and shouts could be heard from the television's voice box. He curled up on the couch, sleeping until the last scream was sound. Then, a soft knocking came from Roxas' door.

Straighten up at the sound of the door knock, scaring the living daylights out of the blonde. He thought for while if there were any of the undead outside his house. "Ha, what am I thinking… today's Halloween, that must be the trick or treat-ers." He looked back at his kitchen, wanting to bring out his candy and give it to them. But he was glued to the couch, not wanting to get up at all. Maybe that horror movie was getting to him.

"Maybe they'll go away if I ignore them long enough." Roxas told himself under his breath.

After a few minutes, the knocking hadn't stopped. Roxas grew extremely annoyed and was going to scream at them before the knocking stopped, a familiar voice replacing the knocking sound. "Roxas, open up. I know you are in there." Immediately he knew who was at his doorsteps.

"Axel?" the sandy haired kid finally stood up and skipped to his door, looking through the peering glass to confirm this wasn't a prank being played on him by the neighbors' naughty teenager.

The tall figure was waiting outside with grey scarf with small pumpkin patterns wrapping around his neck. Teal green feline orbs looking back at his deep blues as if he could see through anything. He was wearing a black hoodie, covering half of his crimson hair, baggy pants hanging low on his hips with matching black shoes. Today, you could say Axel's cloth's theme was black or dark color to match the Halloween spirit.

Roxas opened the door and let the redhead in. A Cheshire grin could be seen forming on his lips as he opened the door. Roxas went back to his couch continued watching the movie; his interest for the movie had died down ever since Axel came. They were best friends, but Roxas liked him more than just a friend, he never told anyone about this. Being an outcast he was, how could Axel like him the way he was now?

Axel promptly sat next to the younger male, watching him like a hawk while studying his friend. Roxas had creamy pale complexion that he never knew until now, he would always wear long sleeve to school to cover him from a stranger's view. His once spiky golden hair was now dull and slumped down on to his smooth face, his eyes were a tab bit bloodshot too. Axel presumed that he was sleeping before he came in. He noticed that Roxas looked more tired than usual, back slouching against the soft material behind them. His eyes were about to closed anytime soon if Axel didn't ask him why was he like this.

"Roxas… are you alright? You look like you're about to faint." He caressed his cheek gingerly waiting for his answer.

"I'm okay, just don't like Halloween… and a little sleepy." Roxas jerked awake when he felt the warm slender hand touching his cheek. Feeling the heat flow up to his face, a blush was formed clearly for the other to see. He turned away from Axel's view, not wanting the other male to notice his blushing. Unfortunately, he noticed and smirked at teen knowingly.

Roxas never had any happy memories of Halloween; his parents were always away on vacation whenever Halloween came around. There wasn't any comfort whenever he was scared on the night of Halloween. Roxas enjoyed spending time with Axel as he waited for his mother to come home from work.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Axel asked as he only heard their voices and no others except the TV.

"They're on vacation, befo-" Roxas was cut off when the pyro grabbed his shoulder and yelled.

"And they left you alone in this house?" the blond shrugged before nodding to the pyro.

"Like always." Roxas never knew that he was thinking out loud, now that Axel knew about it, he wouldn't leave him alone.

Axel pulled him into a warming embrace; when he was done, Roxas lost his balance and fell onto the redhead's lap. Roxas was blushing madly with healthy shade of red to match Axel's hair color. Feeling the younger tense, he covered the blue eyes with his hand and whispered into his ear. "Sleep, Roxas. You need it now." The younger one nodded and tried his very best to sleep on Axel's lap.

The nap was quick, with Roxas resting on his lap before getting up; Axel was stroking his golden locks while Roxas was napping. The blond had never felt this warmth Axel was giving him for a long time, ever since his mom had a job. Both of them didn't speak with each other now, causing a silent atmosphere in the house.

"Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in one of those Halloween parties?" asked the questioned teen.

"Because…" he paused and smirked at him, "there isn't any of the candy I like." He said in a carefree way, still smirking. Roxas didn't get it, why would he rather spend time with him than having party with the other students, and what's the candy all about?

Axel turned off the television and faced Roxas with a serious look on his face. "Do you know what candy I didn't find in all the other parties?" the younger teen shook his head still confused about what Axel was saying. He smiled and cupped Roxas' chin, closing in their distance until they were only one inch apart and said, "That candy is here, and… he's mine." Teal eyes pierced though deep sapphire eyes, who knew what he meant by now. The naughty blush was getting redder as time went by.

Before he had the chance to escape, Axel closed the gaps between them with a seal of a kiss. Warm and gentle lips pressed against the others, nibbling softly on his lower lip. Roxas opened his lips slightly as he felt himself being moved by two strong arms. Now Roxas was lying on the couch with Axel on top of him. He had one hand holding Roxas' head and the other slid around the smaller waist and wrapped around it.

Axel broke their kiss as they parted for air. Both of his hands were now on the younger one's waist, holding him tightly and securely within his arms, pulling his blond close to him as he whispered to him, "Happy Halloween Roxas. I will never leave you alone again." With that, he gave his lover a peck on the lips.

Roxas cherished the time he had with Axel, as he changed his hatred for Halloween.

* * *

So, what do you think? Review please! If you do, I might start another one soon. I'm taking request, if anyone want, you are welcome to give me the ideas on how you want the story to be. I will try my best to know the character you want. Good bye. 


End file.
